Emmett's Day
by PurpleNavyVamp432
Summary: What would happen if Emmett got to lead the cullens for a day? This would happen. R&R please. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey friends, I'm bored here so I figured I'd do a story for fun lol. Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Cullen's let one of the kids lead the family for a day? Well your about to find out!  
Disclaimer: I once owned Twilight, but then I woke up.

"Everyone get in the living room." Carlisle said while sitting in his chair in front of the fire place. "What is it Carlisle?" Jasper asked as him and Alice descended the stairs holding hands. "Wait for the rest of the family." Carlisle answered. About a minute later Edward, Bella, Jake, Nessie and Seth walked in the front door. Alice was hopping up and down excitedly, knowing what was about to happen. "Carlisle I have a feeling this won't end good." "I know Edward but we feel it's worth it." He replied. "What's worth it?" Rosalie asked, coming down the stairs. "You'll see." Carlisle answered. "Where's Emmett?" Esme asked. "I am here!" Emmett screamed, jumping over the 3rd floor banister wearing a purple ninja suit. "What are you doing Em?" Jake asked laughing. "Silence," Emmett whispered, "I am no longer Emmett Cullen I am now known as Falcon, the ultimate fighting vampire ninja death warrior!" Emmett threw a ninja star which shattered against Jasper's head. He then pulled out a sword and started swinging like a mad man cutting one of Esme's vases in half. "My bad." Emmett said. "Emmett James Mcarty Cullen sit your ass down right now or no sex until your five-hundredth birthday!" Rosalie screamed. "Me sowwy Wosie posy." Emmett pouted, sitting on the couch. "Ok Everyone," Carlisle started off, "We get the feeling that you guys feel like we never take what you want to do seriously." There was a slight pause before Esme picked up. "So we have decided to do something about that," She pulled a small machine filled with balls out from behind her chair, "in this lottery machine is eleven balls each with a name on it." Carlisle started back. "Now whoever's name the machine spills out will get to lead the family for one day doing whatever he or she wants, no questions asked." "Ok just get this over with the tension is making me chafe." Jasper complained pulling at the neck of his shirt. Carlisle pressed a button and the balls started bouncing around; after 15 agonizing seconds a lone ball fell into the open slot. Carlisle looked at the ball. "And the leader of our family for a day is…. Emmett."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All hail Chuck Norris and all his Ninja-ness . This is my first fanfic and I've wanted to do one for so long but I was confused on how to do it but I finally figured it out and VOILA! But anywho my fellow ninjas here is chapter 2 of Emmett's day.  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight.

"WOO-HOO," Emmett screamed and started dancing, "o yea it's my birthday, we gonna like it's my birthday, gonna sip deer blood like it's my birthday and you know we don't give a ninja cause it's my birthday." "Emmett sit down now." Edward stated. "No I'm in charge here today so you will do as I say, when I say." Alice started to giggle. "What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked, slightly worried. "You're gonna regret this." Alice answered. "No worries Carlizzle, everything'll be fine," Emmett put his arm around Carlisle's shoulders, "You'll love the day I've had planned." "Had?" Carlisle asked timidly. "Yup, I've been planning for years what I would do if you guys actually let me pick what we do for a day." He ran upstairs and was back in a flash; a piece of paper in his hands. "Alright the first thing on the list is Vampire, Werewolf MMA Tournament, rules are no powers, fight ends with tap-out, knockout or removal of limbs, Winners advance and overall winner shoots all the losers in the face with a paintball." "Will this hurt?" Seth asked. "Probably," Emmett answered. Everyone was exempt from one thing on the list and all the girls chose this so they just watched the mayhem happen. The fights passed quickly; Jasper beat Seth with a flying knee to the face, Edward beat Carlisle with an arm bar which removed his arm; Jake beat Edward with a powerful spinning back fist to the nose which crushed his nose and Jasper beat Jake with a triangle choke. The last fight of the tournament was Jasper versus Emmett. "In the silver trunks who nobody cares about; Jasper, and in the purple trunks weighing at two-hundred and thirty-five pounds of sexy carved muscular goodness, age ninety-five, you know me as the inspiration behind every male model's abs; Emmett 'Super Awesome Beastly Machotastic Ninja' Cullen!" Everyone palmed their foreheads as Emmett played the "Crowd Roar" app on his I-Phone. The fight started and everyone wanted this day to be over with. Emmett lunged at Jasper, spearing him through a tree. Jasper threw Emmett off of him sending him 15 feet in the air and uppercutting him on his way back down. Emmett hopped back up and delivered a left jab into Jasper's jaw followed by a left to the nose. Jasper fell and Emmett started raining elbows on his face and ribs; Jasper wrapped his arms around Emmett's chest, picked him up and slammed him, leaving an Emmett sized crater in the ground they then got up and started throwing fists left and right; after a minute of punches Emmett drop kicked Jasper in the face. "O YEA," Emmett screamed, "I am all that is man!" "Yo Em." Jake said, causing Emmett to turn around and take Jasper's spin kick straight to the face. "Ok, you win." Emmett said, his voice muffled by dirt. Jasper smiled. "Line up for paintball boys. Emmett, Jake, Edward, Seth and Carlisle all lined up as Jasper grabbed the gun. "You first Emmett." He took steady aim then pulled the trigger, Emmett received a face full of green paint. "Edward was next his face became yellow the Jake got red, Seth got orange and Carlisle got blue. "Ok," Emmett said, using his shirt to wipe paint from his face, "Everyone go get cleaned and changed and eat if you need to, we'll meet in the living room at nine o'clock. Everyone filed inside worried about what the rest of the day could hold. Jake, Seth and Nessie all went into the kitchen to eat. "Carlisle what have you done?" Bella asked. "I don't know," Carlisle answered, re-breaking Seth's nose and setting it in place, "But hopefully it can only get better than that." "I hope so." Nessie answered, walking into the room. "I don't think it will." Edward stated. At 9 o'clock everyone sat silently in the living room as Emmett arrived from his room. "Ok people I know you're all thinking 'how does it get any better than that?'" Emmett paced like a drill sergeant, "well I assure you my lovely friends it does." Everyone groaned internally. "Number two on my list is… Awesome Crazy Wild Scavenger Hunt." Everyone sighed in relief.

A/N: There is chapter 2. I know it's short but this story is just to give a taste of my writing and to get my name out there. PLZ review. Until next time goodbye my fellow ninjas and remember all hail Chuck Norris.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sup peeps! It's time for the scavenger hunt my fellow ninjas and I can promise you this won't be your average everyday scavenger hunt lol. Here is Chapter 3 of Emmett's day.  
Disclaimer: My mommy said I could be anything I wanted so I became a polar bear but when I tried to be the owner of Twilight I found out I could not be that. Poor me

CH.3 Scavenger Hunt.

"Ok guys we'll be split up into five groups with one of us staying behind keeping score on who finds what." "That'll be me." Esme interrupted. Emmett nodded his approval. "Rules are no couples," Alice, Bella and Nessie pouted at that, "All items must be found within the state of Washington, the winning team gets to choose the losing teams outfits for tomorrow." Everyone nodded. "Teams are Seth and Rosalie, Bella and Nessie, Jake and Edward, Carlisle and Alice and Jasper and me." Emmett paired everyone up.  
"How many things do we have to find?" Carlisle asked. "There are twelve things on the list; each list is the same and whichever team has the most things on the list by five o'clock this afternoon wins, got it?" Everyone nodded their understanding. "Alright everyone pair up and one person from each group come get a copy of the list." Everyone got a copy of the list and paired u with their partner. "The hunt will start on Esme's call." Emmett announced. "Go." Esme said, happy to be exempt from 2 things in a row.

(A/N: I will now jump back & forth between groups)

Jasper & Emmett.

"Ok number one," Jasper read off the list as Emmett sped down the highway to Seattle, "a plane." Jasper dropped the list as Emmett laughed hysterically. "O yeah I'm such a ninjatastic scavenger hunter maker!"  
"Emmett how do you expect us to steal a plane?"  
"Well Jazzy Wazzy it's quite simple; you use your powers to make security feel comfy and trusting in you then you lead them away from the planes and I steal one."  
"Where will you land it?" Jasper asked  
"In a field about two miles from the house; then I'll run back to the airport and make some excuse about going to the bathroom."  
"Ok," Jasper replied, "it's worth a shot."  
About 15 minutes later they pulled into the airport and Jasper lead the way to the private plane section.  
"Why are we stealing a private plane Jasper?" Emmett asked.  
"It's easier to hide and land." Jasper answered.  
"Excuse me young men," A voice behind them said, "What are you doing?"  
"La recherché d'un plan." Emmett said in a French accent.  
"Excuse me?" The security guard asked.  
"Please excuse my brother," Jasper said, also in a French accent, "His English is not good; we are looking for our private jet."  
"What name is your plane under." Another guard asked.  
"Le'Stealer." Jasper answered.  
"Sorry you're not on the list." The guard replied.  
Jasper then started using his powers to make the guard trusting; Emmett noticed and took his chance.  
"Salle de bain?" Emmett asked.  
"He needs to use the bathroom." Jasper explained.  
"Down past the gift shop, last door on the right."  
Jasper explained to Emmett in French and Emmett left.

Jake & Edward

"Ahhhh!" Jake screamed, handing the controls of the leer jet to Edward.  
"I don't want it!" Edward shoved the controls back at Jake.  
"This is the United States Air Force," A loud voice from a plane behind them, "you have two minutes to land the aircraft or be shot down."  
"Speed the plane up!" Edward screamed  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Jake screamed back.  
"What do we do?" Edward asked frantically.  
"Give me a minute to think." Jake said.  
"Well hurry." Edward said.  
"Ok maybe we could try an evasive maneuver like this," he turned the controls right causing the plane to flip over and Edward to fall onto the ceiling.  
"Holy crap!" Edward exclaimed.  
"Ok that didn't work." Jake stated, flipping the plane right side up.  
"Five, four, three, two, one," the plane behind them counted, "fire."  
BANG!  
"O my god," Edward squealed, "we're hit; I'm too young to die!"  
"Dude you're a hundred and sixteen."  
"That's not relevant!"  
"Ok bro just calm down; all we need to do is find some parachutes."  
They found one after about a minute.  
"There's only one," Jake said, "I'll use it."  
"Why you?" Edward whined.  
"Cause your indestructible and I'm not dumbass."  
"O yeah."  
"Jump on three," Jake ordered, "One, two, and three, JUMP!"

Seth & Rosalie  
"Aren't you gonna help Rose?" Seth asked  
"Nope, cause if Emmett ever wants to touch me again we'll win."  
"Touché," Seth replied, "So what do you wanna do?"  
"Let's go to the movies."

Nessie & Bella  
"Mom, please." Nessie argued.  
"No, absolutely not," Bella interrupted, "I am NOT letting you steal a plane; what's next on the list?"  
"A monkey from the zoo," Nessie read off the list, "but we need to get the plane first so can we please get it already?  
"No is final; I'm sure your father is telling Jake the same thing."

Jake & Edward  
"You scream like little girl man." Jake laughed as they walked through the woods.  
"Unless you want to be neutered by a rusty spoon you will never speak of this again." Edward threatened.  
"What's next?" Jake asked.  
"A monkey from the zoo." Edward answered.

Carlisle & Alice  
"Why aren't we doing anything?" Carlisle asked.  
"Cause Rosalie has decided she wins or Emmett never gets to touch her again." Alice answered.  
"O ok." Carlisle said.

Jasper & Emmett  
"Well we got the plane," Emmett stated proudly, "next is a monkey from the zoo."  
"Ok that sounds easy." Jasper said.  
"That's the spirit." Emmett smiled.  
22 minutes later  
"Ok Jasper you distract him and I'll grab him." Emmett said.  
"Emmett we're like a million times faster than him just run up and grab him."  
"Ok." Emmett took off, returning half a second later with the monkey in hand.  
"Number three, a cop car." Jasper read.  
"And it just gets better from here." Emmett said happily.  
5 o'clock soon arrived and the Cullen's all gathered outside the house.  
"And the winners who have found a plane, a monkey, a cop car, a currency press, a wax statue of Chuck Norris, a spoon from the Titanic museum, fourteen bags of sugar cubes, the Seattle Seahawk's mascot and the Mona Lisa," Esme announced, "Jake and Edward got a monkey, a cop car and a titanic spoon; everyone else got nothing but Emmett has told me that if Rosalie does not win he will 'neva get to eva tap dat again' his words not mine so the winners are Seth and Rosalie." Everyone clapped carelessly.  
"So Emmett what's next?" Seth Carlisle asked.  
"The only thing left on my list is a Walker Texas Ranger marathon!"  
Everyone smiled glad that the day of fights and illegal scavenger hunts was over and the only thing left to do was watch Chuck Norris roundhouse kick people.

A/N: I know it a short story but it's just to get my name out there and give a taste of my writing which will get better with time. Until my next story farewell my wonderful ninja friends!


End file.
